Welcome To the Nightmare Realm
by The Russian Vixen
Summary: This is my collection of horror one-shots, plot bunnies, or just ideas or requests. Dare to take a peek?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, Vixen here, with my collection of horror one-shots. I know I need to update my other stories, but these plot bunnies are just dying to get out. So, if you have an idea, request, or just wanna say how morbid I am, feel free to. I'm always up for a challenge~**

_Story One_

~Smile~

"Hey, guys, has anyone seen Italy?" America asked, getting the attention of the other three nations who had arrived at the meeting way too early.

Germany shook his head. "Nein, when I woke up he had already left. He's been acting odd all week."

With a sigh, America let his head drop to the table with a thud. "Well, I'm bored~! Iggy, do some of your magic crap."

"It's not 'magic crap' and no, you bloody git!" England yelled, getting a snark reply from the blue-eyed blonde and starting an all-out vocal war between the two.

Suddenly, Spain perked up and faced the door. "Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like someone's coming."

Sure enough, the rapid approach of feet could be heard. Before anyone could react, the doors flung wide open and in dashed Italy himself, an enormous grin plastered on his face. Without stopping, he leaped over America's head, onto the table, and straight towards Germany.

"Italy, what are you-" Before the German nation could finish, Italy promptly swung his leg forward and literally kicked his head off.

All was silent for a moment as the head rolled on the ground, eyes glazed over, until it bumped into the chair and stopped.

America let out a terrified scream, ducking behind England as the Italian looked at the duo. Wordlessly, he jumped up and landed straight on England's neck, snapping it in half. He looked over America once with the grin still plastered onto his face before he dashed over to a stunned Spaniard and pinned him to the wall and mercilessly beating him.

_Oh my God! . . . I have to help! _America thought. And with what heroicness he could gather, he lunged forward and kicking Italy in the face, sending him across the room.

The room grew quiet as the Italian laid there motionless, giving America some time to help a severely abused Spain onto his feet.

The Italian got to his feet, his body crackling with spiritual energy and the Cheshire smile on his face still. A dark red ball of energy formed in his palm and he launched it towards America and Spain, obliterating them both. With a sigh, he plopped down in his usual seat, toying with Germany's head. "_Good Italia. Just wait here and the others will come soon,_" a feminine voice purred in his head.

He gave a quick nod and a "Yes ma'am," before resuming stroking the decapitaed nation's hair.

Just wait.

_Story Two_

_~Trust~_

I wish I could take back everything I said when I first met him. Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't of given him my heart and soul.

Upon hearing the door creak open, I lifted my head, making the chains rustle ever so slightly. I know it's him. He's the only one who ever comes to see me. Footsteps came toward me until I felt myself being laid in his lap. I allowed myself to bury into his chest, inhaling the scent of wurst and beer, as I pretended that he was still the same, not this . . . monster.

His fingers stroke my cheek like he still loves me.

A tender kiss to my lips like he still cares.

He may have stolen my sight, but I know he doesn't care about me anymore. I'm just another one of his slaves.

"I love you, Feliciano," he purred, continuing to

"I-I love you too, Ludwig," I whisper back, a smile gracing my lips.

Maybe I can live in the past for a little longer.

**Like? Hate? Let me know and I'll do my best to improve~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ShonenMinecrafter1 for the idea~!**

_Story Three_

_~Meow~_

"Germouser, help!" Itabby yowled, barreling into the grey tom with an "Oomph!".

"What the-" he began, but was cut off as the German cat had the wind knocked out of him. The Italian feline darted behind the larger cat, his shaking tail tip pointing in front of him.

"Help, it's trying to eat me~!"

Germouser looked at the 'cat-eating' beast.

Let me rephrase that: he looked _down _at the 'cat-eating' beast.

The small pup, only about three weeks old, lifted its chubby head to gaze at the cat before letting out a whine.

Germouser facepawed as he grabbed the pup by its scruff and signaled for the shaking tom to follow as he trotted back to the pup's mother and turned to Itabby.

"Seriously?"

The golden-brown tom gazed at his paws, ears down in shame. "W-Well, it was trying to bite my tail-" His excuse was cut off by the older cat pinning him to the ground.

"Do you know how many times I've had to save your sorry tail from the silliest things?!" The grey tom roared, bringing tears to the other's eyes. "It's always something ridiculous! I'm tired of this!"

"Stop. Being. So. Idiotic!" Each word was punctuated by a heavy, unsheathed paw to Itabby's head and neck. Panting, Germouser backed away and sat down, waiting for Itabby to get back on his paws.

And waited.

And waited.

Wait, was that-!

"Itabby!"

The tom darted back to the other's side, shaking him with a paw. No movement. Blood pooled around the smaller tom's body, the heavy claw marks on his head and neck oozing the crimosn liquid.

"Nein . . . wake up!"

He prodded him again more frantically, ignoring the liquid that dripped off his paw.

"Itabby!"

**Sorry it's so short. hope you enjoyed, and any ideas are welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Story Four_

_~Under My Bed~`_

"Engwand?" a soft voice whimpered. Said nation rubbed his eyes tiredly and stared at the smaller boy and his stubborn cowlick.

"America, how many times have I said not to get up-"

"I-I'm scared. There's something under m-my bed."

Immediately the older nation's annoyed tone went soft. "Alright, do you want me to get rid of it?"

America nodded his head vigorously.

"C'mon, lad, let's get rid of it then." Arthur held his hand out, which Alfred clung onto for dear life and led his guardian to his room.

The slightest ruffle of his untidy bed made him shudder and hide behind England. From what the magic nation could see, it was nothing more than one of his little magic friends. He got down on all fours and peeked underneath the bed.

America laid there, curled up and shuddering. "Engwand, I think there's something on top of my bed. I'm scared~"

* * *

_Story Five_

_~Hotel~_

A full moon casted its soft light across the hotel room, illuminating the two figures who were currently residing there.

"Jeez, West, you could've picked a better place then this. It smells here!" Gilbert held his shirt over his nose to block the horrid stench. His snowy hair seemed to glow with moonlight, while it merely bounced off of Ludwig's slicked back blonde hair.

"Bruder, you're forgetting the whole reason we're here! Just because the room smells doesn't mean we can stop trying to find Feli!"

"I never said that! Just, let's get someone up here to fix this."

A few moments later, a lanky woman, part of the dingy hotel's staff, came up to help. She gave a quick glance around the room and a swift sniff before stating simply: "It's coming from the bed."

With that, they all three lifted up the matress up to uncover a ghastly sight.

There, lying underneath the bed, was the rotting body of Feliciano, the ever-pernament grin on his face.

* * *

**Holy crap, I figured out how to use the grey bar thingys! :D**

**Anyway~ review, and feel free to leave requests. **

**And _Hotel_ is based off a series of killings where the corpse was left under the beds of hotel. How wonderful.**


End file.
